


摸一个脑洞

by No_for_sales



Category: THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom
Genre: 三国 - Freeform, 刘备 - Freeform, 季汉, 玄亮 - Freeform, 诸葛亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_for_sales/pseuds/No_for_sales
Summary: 武汉肺炎背景，现代Au
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	摸一个脑洞

摸个脑洞，现代AU。  
诸葛亮是被一连串的微信提示音吵醒的，最近形势越发严峻，谁也不知道什么时候就会波及到本市，所有部门都在喊着物资短缺，这几天他四处协调，每天睡眠时间都不足4个小时。他迷迷糊糊地伸出手去摸手机，却被身旁的人按住，交换了一个短暂的吻。  
“要出发了？”这下他完全清醒了。其实早在疫情刚起，有着丰富经验的两人就知道事情没那么简单，只是扩散之快仍旧出乎二人的意料。随着各地医疗队奔赴前线，通知的到来对他们来说不过是另一个靴子落地了。  
“嗯”伴着短促的回答，身边的人起身。  
“要不……还是我去吧。”诸葛亮伸手按住他，目光在描摹着刘备的眉眼。“这次发病人群集中在中……”——而刘备已经不年轻了。  
刘备伸手按住他的唇，示意他噤声，笑道：“怎么，嫌弃我老了。”  
诸葛亮摇摇头，勉强的笑了笑。他自然知道，专业对口，威望和经验都甚于自己的刘备是不二人选，他只是单纯的担心而已。  
刘备拍拍他的手：“别担心，现在的防护措施可比当年好的多，当年我不是都过来了么。”刘备口中的当年，指的是17年前一场同这次无比相似的厉疫。那时候的刘备刚刚当上沛县县医院的院长，徐州城中的大医院尚且不足以自保，又有谁能顾及到小小的沛县，常常一个棉口罩，洗洗煮煮就继续上阵了。好在刘备命大，一片兵荒马乱中，不但自己没被感染，还凭着精湛的技术救活了几个病人。疫情过后，他调任了新野县医院，不死不活的被周边的各大医院挤压着，直到诸葛亮的到来。说实话，刘备至今也不知道为什么那个名校毕业，留学归来，从专业技术到科研履历都完美的无懈可击的年轻人当时选择了那个小小的县医院。但是县医院在他的运作下，打造出了呼吸与危重症平台，在地方上也有了一定的话语权，直到如今，自己已经是益州中心医院的院长，而书记自然是诸葛亮。  
“中午12点确定名单，下午3点召开战前动员——过去的事过去太久了，相关防护必须重新培训学习。省里已经联系了专机，明早 8点起飞。”国难当头，并没有太多时间留给儿女情长。诸葛亮刷着手机上的通知，果断的安排了下去：“相关装备我现在只能给你们一周的量……”说到这里，诸葛亮也不由的叹了口气，那边的情况实在不乐观，“其他的，你等等我，我会尽快给你送过去。”  
“有你镇后方，为我足兵足食，我有什么不放心的。”刘备抓起车钥匙，示意诸葛亮一起：“要说不放心，只能是不放心没我看着，你肯定顾不上吃饭睡觉，又是没日没夜的熬着了。”  
诸葛亮少见的没回嘴，抓起外套沉默的跟上。一路上，刘备试图缓解气氛，然而，大家都明白，去的那个固然危险，留在家里的那个也注定不会轻松，所以很快车内就只剩下沉默。黑色的越野车轻巧的停入地下车库，诸葛亮突然翻身越过座椅按住了刘备准备开门的手，面前的脸突然放大，这是在之前几乎从来没有过的举动。刘备还来不及惊诧于诸葛亮的主动——在他印象中，即便两人在一起多年，这个人永远沉静的如同一汪深泉，几乎看不到有什么情绪一般，这曾经一度让他感到挫败。诸葛亮已经迅速的回到副驾座，盯着刘备的脸，即便是在昏暗的车内，刘备仍旧可以看到对面的人眼中闪着光芒：“答应我，无论如何，你都要安全的回来！”  
“好。”刘备认真的答应。


End file.
